


It's not always about the basketball

by Qem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Except when it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not always about the basketball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wickednotevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickednotevil/gifts).



Although Kise now lives in the Kanagawa prefecture, he finds it easy enough, and usually has sufficient motivation, to pop into Tokyo, with job commitments (such as the occasional photo-shoot) and various other important things, like making fun of Kuroko. It’s nice to be able to see the familiar places, and sometimes it leads to some very interesting opportunities. After all, serendipity is just a matter of being in the right place, at the right time, with the right skills to take advantage of it. Ne?

Although, sometimes, one can work a little to make sure that they have those right skills, when the right time comes.

* * *

Kagami’s the one that thought it would be a good idea, going to the movies. He’d caught sight of a poster display in a shop window, while walking to the burger joint after basketball practice, when he’d glanced down to the side to make sure Kuroko was still beside him. Kuroko wasn’t, but he couldn’t hep but stare at a familiar looking poster... It looks like it’s a dub one he saw in the US, he can’t remember if it had a different title or not, but the actors look the same. It was a crappy movie, but it was good fun going to see it with Alex.

Come to think of it, when was, the last time he saw a movie in the cinema was… It was back in the US, thinks… which would make it….

“What are you thinking about, Kagami-kun?” Kuroko says now behind Kagami.  
To Kagami’s credit, he only flinches slightly, he’s starting to -surprise at finding Kuroko where he wasn’t expected. “Oh, was just thinking about checking out what it’s like at the Japanese cinemas”, he responds casually. “I was thinking of going this Sunday, want to come?”  
Kuroko pauses and gives Kagami a strange look, but commits to going, easily enough.

* * *

Kagami, having picked out the place where they are going to meet first, decides that he’s going to aim to get there a little early, since it’s much better to have Kuroko approach him, than to try and fail to find Kuroko in the crowd.

To his surprise, as he approaches the meeting point, instead of the odd person, here and there waiting to be picked up, there’s instead a small crowd of girls gushing near a fenced off area on one end, and some rather put out looking boys hovering on the fringes around the girls. He approaches a little closer, figuring his height will at least give him a look, to see what’s going on… and is rather disgusted to find Kise handing out signatures and a film crew wrapping up from having filmed one advertisement or another.

Although Kagami’s height means that he doesn’t need to approach too close to see what’s going on, it unfortunately means, that he is even from a distance likely to catch Kise’s eye, unless he quickly makes an escape.

“Kagamichii~~” Kise sings out easily, calling to one of his acknowledged rivals.

Damn. Too late. Kagami, thinks that he might still be able to get out of it only to find that Kise, is remarkably agile at weaving himself through fangirls, and is already right there in front of Kagami, somehow miraculously escaping from the crowd.

* * *

Kise, sometimes emails his friends to let them know that he’ll be nearby, particularly if he thinks that it might be entertaining. He hadn’t sent the email to Kagami this time, and he doubts Kuroko would have said anything, so it’s delightfully fun to see a familiar face. It makes him want to tease Kagami, just a little.

* * *

“Fancy seeing you here.” Kise says with a large smile, Kagami finds not at all like a cat that has discovered it’s cornered prey. “What an amazing coincidence, what brings you here?”  
“Well I know what brings you here.” Kagami retorts, jerking his head towards the film crew packing up.  
“Would you like to get involved?” Kise smiles brightly.  
“No!” Kagami refuses bluntly.  
“Aww” Kise’s face falls, although Kagami can feel the smirk lurking beneath those crocodile tears. “My talent agency is always looking for someone tall… you don’t mind wearing a costume right?”  
And there’s the reason why, Kagami can’t help sweat dropping in response.

* * *

_Kise’s, always had an excellent eye – it’s how he can help hold knowledge tightly to himself in order to perform a copy, shaping it to his own limbs. Kagami is going to be meeting up with someone. Someone whom he doesn’t want Kise to know. A date, perhaps – oh this would be too much fun to miss. He’s pretty much finished giving out autographs for now anyway._

* * *

… Eventually, with much difficulty, Kagami manages to escape, although he’s had to text Kuroko to meet up directly at the cinemas, as he has a feeling if Kise knew that Kuroko was nearby, then the bastard would be _even harder_ to shake loose.  
Which means, of course, when he stops to buy a drink, a block away from the cinema, Kuroko turns up, mentioning in a calm matter of fact tone, “Kise-kun is spirited as always.”  
“You were there the whole time!” Kagami splutters.  
“I was in one of the shops and saw Kagami-kun go past.”  
“Bastard.”, but Kagami can’t help but laugh.

* * *

Kuroko would have picked the basketball movie, but Kagami’s seen the original and knows that it’s really quite terrible – they’re better off picking an action based flick. Beside, not everything needs to be about basketball right?

* * *

The movie really is quite good, Kagami feels. It was a good decision to pick a martial arts flick over the basketball one, all that was required was an appreciation of explosions and finely timed kicks, and the humour was alright too. It was good fun, he turns to say to Kuroko, although he can't help but notice out of the corner of his eye, a figure in a trench coat lurking nearby. He turns slightly to get a better eye, because really, it's far too hot for that kind of nonsense, and can't help but feel that is a very bad sign when that coat hurriedly moves out of Kagami's way.

Call him paranoid, but when he turns to Kuroko who's also looking dubious in the direction of the coat, he's pretty sure that it's not just him that finds it a bit weird, as Kuroko's looking pretty dubious as well.

"Let's head to go get burgers." Kagami declares, reaching one hand out to direct the appropriate way, while using the back of his body to block his facial expression and his other hand indicating the weirdo behind him. Kuroko nods just once, and once they turn the corner, they simultaneously start running.

"He seemed to go away, once we'd entered the cinema's, but I guess he ended up buying the wrong ticket."  
"Wait you noticed?"  
"It was a very obvious trench coat" Kuroko can't help but point out.  
"Wait, the right ticket? ... You think he thought we were going to see one of the other movies? But they were all chick flicks and a lame US dub."  
"The US dub does feature basketball?"  
"You think it was someone we know?"  
Kuroko simply stares at Kagami, waiting for it to click.  
And then it does. Kise. Damn, it had probably been too easy his escape in the end.  
Although, he can’t help but laugh. “I can’t believe, he didn’t approach us after you appeared.

* * *

Damn. Kise had at first been hoping for something entertaining, then realised when he came across Kurokochi that, he was effectively trying to pull a Kurokochi, sneak around unnoticed; and then it had become a matter of research.

Still, he could probably improve his predictive skills a little – it had been a little bit of a waste buying the extra ticket. It was totally valid research for basketball after all, studying Korokochi’s techniques.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The simple things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606035) by [Qem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem)




End file.
